Degrassi Goes Camping
by simplecrafter
Summary: Simpson takes Degrassi camping. Eli and Clare have no idea about each other. Okay bad summary, But its goood. READ!
1. Chapter 1

There was a school trip to go camping. For the most part everyone was really ecstatic. We all lined up outside the bus waiting for Mr. Simpson. We were all overjoyed, except for this one kid. He wore all black and it looked like he had a smidge of eyeliner on. He was the only one leaning against the bus like he would do anything not to be standing there. Mr. Simpson came and he exclaimed "Before we get on the bus, I'm giving you your seats because from past experiences, girls and guys can't sit next to each other, without something happening." I didn't really mind because I was planning on sitting next to Alli anyway. We walked onto the bus. The dark kid headed straight to the back. Something was really suspicious about him, but I ignored it. Simpson assigned me and Alli for the back row right across from that dude. Alli was on the window and myself, in the aisle seat. Adam was about 4 seats in front of us sitting with Drew. Fiona was by herself painting her nails. I don't understand why some girls insist on painting their nails on a bumpy school bus. When I snapped myself back into reality, I noticed Alli was on the phone. I assumed it was Drew because he looked like he was on the phone too and they couldn't stand to be away from each other at any given moment. I felt awkward sitting there alone so I decided tp talk to the dark boy who was alone as well. I scooted in the seat next to him. "Hi" He looked up at me, glared and looked back towards the window.

"My name is Clare."I said shyly. Once again he ignored me.

"You can at last say hi, just trying to be friendly." " I never asked you to" He evidently had an attitude problem so I moved back to where I was previously sitting. Alli was still on the phone and I sighed. I had no choice but to sit there, still feeling extremely uncomfortable and I waited for the bus to arrive at the campsite. I glanced over at the kid every now and then and to see if he would apologize but he stayed lying against the window, coloring his thumb with a black marker.

How can a person be so strange?

Minutes later, we arrived at the campsite. We all walked out of the bus. Alli ran over to Drew, which again left me by myself. I didn't even know why I was excited to come when most of the time, Alli would be with Drew anyway. Mr. Simpson was putting us in pairs to do a scavenger hunt up in the woods. We were able to pick our own partners. It wasn't that often that Simpson let us do things on our own. Everyone was paired up and I again was the odd one out. "Mr. Simpson, I don't have a partner." He looked around.

"I think everyone is paired up…maybe you can-" "Wait, What about him?"

"Eli" Mr. Simpson called out. He slowly looked up and came towards us, "What?" He glared at Mr. Simpson for interrupting him while he was coloring. His fingernails, that is.

"You're going to have to pair up with Clare for this activity, since you two are the only ones left."

"But I don't want to." Eli began to walk over to the rock he was previously sitting on. "Eli, come over here."

He walked back over and Mr. Simpson gave him a sheet of paper with all the items we had to find. "You and Clare need to find these items and be back in an hour." He said assertively. He walked away, leaving me and Eli standing there. Everyone else were already out looking for the items. Eli handed me the paper "Here you go."

"So are we going to look for them or what?" I asked bluntly. "You can." And he went to sit back on the rock. Something was seriously odd about this boy. I walked over to him.

"I don't know what your problem is, our assignment is to find these and I'm gonna find them whether you come or not." I smiled at myself and I got up to walk away. It felt good to have some sort of power. I was disrupted when I felt someone tug my arm.

"I'll come."He looked away and said "I'm sorry." I could tell he didn't really mean it but I accepted it anyway. He looked up and waited for me to say something. This is the first time I actually noticed his eyes. They were like green light bulbs. It's not the best description, but they actually lit up. It was pretty darn spectacular. I walked up the hill and he followed behind me. "I think the first item we have to find it a metamorphic rock."

"What the hell is that?" He asked. "It's when there are existing rocks that form to together as one original rock." I answered. He glared at me as he didn't know why I answered him so accurately. He stared at me and it got really awkward. I began to look down and looked back into his eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." He complimented. I blushed and held my head down. I couldn't control it. I blush so easily.

"Umm, thanks. You too. They're green right?"I asked.

"Uhh-yeah. They change from green to hazel. But for the most they're green." He smirked. I was actually shocked that he answered my question, instead of just glaring at me. That was the first time I saw something actually related to a smile fall upon his face.

"So Eli, is it?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. " And you're Clare?"He questioned and I nodded.

We looked straight into each other's eyes. Something was going to happen so I quickly looked somewhere else.

"We should keep looking around." I broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is all in Clare's POV. I don't know how many chapter this is going to be but I'm going to keep going until I can't anymore. I'm going to post a new chapter every Friday maybe even sooner than every Friday. But whatever, okay READ. BTW just thought I should add, in this story Clare never had a boyfriend, she's the purest thing in life and really innocent and sweet. That has **nothing** to do with this chapter, but just thought I should let you know. :D**

As Eli and I walked up the hill, we found the first item. "We're doing well. Eli nodded. I tried to ignore that his lack of communication was annoying me. As we looked for our next item, we bumped into Alli and Drew. They were making out on a rock.

"Hey guys" I interrupted.

They looked back, Drew didn't say hi to me, he looked annoyed that I had interrupted him but Alli said hi back. She gave me an overdramatic wink and pointed to Eli as he was looking in another direction. I shook my head quickly affirming that her conclusions were absolutely wrong.

"Okay, see you guys later." Alli broke the silence trying to get me and Eli to leave so her and Drew can continue sucking each other's faces off. We began walking some more. "Do we have really have to keep looking? We're most likely going to be the last ones anyway." whispered Eli.

"Well considering I plan on getting a good grade, I don't think so." Eli decided to head back down to the main part of the camp site leaving me by himself. For someone who complimented me before, he was being really mean.

After about a half hour later, I headed back down and noticed everyone happened to be waiting for me. "Sorry" I ran over to sit on one of the rocks. I looked around and noticed Eli. I glared at him and he raised his eyebrows as in "I told you so" I nodded sarcastically and glared even harder. Mr. Simpson was talking about how it's good we completed our assignment and I was dazed out because I really had no care in what he was saying. Sooner than I realized, everyone was getting up to go to their tents. _"I'm always 10 steps behind everyone_" I whispered annoyingly to myself. I headed back to the tent and climbed in and saw Alli searching through her stuff. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, how was the hunting with Drew?" She displayed the biggest smile. "Amazing, Incredible, we're going to top it off tonight." I widened my eyes and look at her in disgust but I guess that was her thing.

"How was yours with Eli?"

"Ehh, he barely stayed long but I did most of the searching myself." "Oh well, too bad because he's cute." Alli said bluntly. I didn't really think so, I mean he was attractive physically but his attitude completely took away from al that of that but I nodded in agreement anyway. It was about 7 and I knew Alli was going to heading to Drew's tent anytime now. It was really dark considering we were in the middle of the woods. Simpson had intentions to believe everyone was going to bed, but I wasn't tired at all so I decided to go out. "Hey Alli, I'm going down by the river. Have fun with Drew." She nodded and I walked out.

I walked down to the river. The sound of the crunching of the leaves and sticks were so cool. I get satisfaction out of the simplest things. I went to go sit on a log. I sat down looking into the river, cherishing the silence. I looked over to my far left, I noticed the Eli kid, but tried to ignore his existence. Minutes later, he walked towards me and sat on the same log, but the opposite side.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked out of simple curiosity. "Excuse me?" He asked offended. "You're always by yourself; you're so mean and very strange, why?"

"Why do you feel the need to question me? I barely know you." He said even more offended than before.

"Well I mean you're the one who came to sit over here so you can leave if you're going to be rude." We both stared at each other every now and then.

"Clare" I looked over to him. "Why do you bother to talk to me? Why are you so nice?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. "A simple one. Why are you so nice in general. Specifically to me. I don't get it."

"Because I'm naturally a nice person, I try to actually make friends instead of isolating myself" I answered mockingly. "Are you saying we're friends?" He asked shyly. I shrugged in response. Eli nodded.

"I mean we can be" I said directly. Eli smirked and nodded. "So friend, why are you over here?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away from everyone, I guess."

"Yeah, same here" He responded. "Eli" I broke the silence. 'Why do you isolate yourself so much?" He was now looking up at me. He hesitantly responded, "Because I'm not really fond of people—they always seem to judge me so I don't even bother to try to interact."I nodded, "I understand"

"You do?" He questioned. It began to drizzle but we both ignored it. "Yeah, some people just assume that I'm smart that I don't know how to have fun and all I do is study, and I'm sick of that. I've been going through that ever since I got to Degrassi" Eli giggled.

"What's so funny?" I questioned. "I kind of assumed just that." He said still giggling.

"Yeah, that's just great" I scrunched my face and nodded sarcastically. We talked for a while, for about 45 minutes or so, we were getting to know each other. It began to pour heavily. "Oh my gosh" I exclaimed. "Oh calm down" Eli dragged me back the camp site and into his tent.

"Clare…your hair" His eyes widened. "Um…yeah; the rain kind of makes it like that." I said embarrassingly. "Don't worry, it isn't that bad." I blushed. "So umm what do you want do?" I asked. "Want to play a card game or something? I really don't have any entertainment in here except my iPod."

"So let's listen to music." I suggested. "I don't think so. I don't really listen to music a lot of people like."

"Try me" I challenged. Eli took out his iPod from his bag and began to play something from Asking Alexandria. "Wow, that's-loud."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't like it" He said dejectedly.  
"I never said that." Eli smirked, a real genuine smirk. This was the closest thing to a smile I have seen on his face all day. We sat in the tent listening to music and the sound of the rain outside. Every now and then, we would glance up at each other, exchanging smirks and I blushed like every 20 seconds, uncontrollably.

"You know, you blush a lot, right?" Again, I blushed a darker shade of red and hid my cheeks and nodded, Eli smirked at me. "I think I should be heading back to my tent now." Eli nodded.

"By the way Eli, you have good taste in music. He began to blush. I unzipped the tent and began to walk out. "Clare?" I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked. "Thanks for being my friend." I smiled "no problem."

"Wait", he exclaimed. I turned back around and he smacked his lips against mine, I pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. "I'm sorry, I just….I'm really sorry." Eli sighed. I walked back to my tent very confused into what just happened.

Did he really just kiss me? I barely knew the kid, and he kissed me. So basically my first kiss was with a stranger, this is great. How would I confront him tomorrow? I thought about it for a while sitting in my tent. He was cute and after getting to know him he did have a nice personality. Maybe, it wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe, I like him. No, it's way too soon. I just don't know.

_Clare layed down still trying to process with happen especially since it was her first kiss. She fell asleep thinking of how awkward tomorrow would be for them both._


	3. Chapter 3

I had woken up from a deep sleep to find Alli already awake next to me. "Hey" she said. "It's about time you got up"

I looked up at my watch it was only 9:03. "Alli, what are you talking about? It's so early"

"But we have to be out there by 9:10. Remember?" Alli said frankly combing her hair. "What?" I yelled. 'You couldn't have woken me up earlier." I exclaimed. "Well, sorry."

She went outside to join the rest of the people. She had no time to get dressed and fix her hair, so in order to be on time she just walked out looking a mess. "Clare, are you ever on time?" Simpson asked kind of aggravated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time." Mr. Simpson nodded but I could tell he was still annoyed by my tardiness. I glanced at Eli from the corner of my eye and saw him looking back of me and avoided eye contact.

"Guys, we are leaving at 2. You can start packing yourself and do what you want, but we need to be on that bus at 1:55. You may disperse." Mr. Simpson lectured. Everyone got up and I quickly head for my tent to avoid Eli at all means necessary. Evidently, I wasn't fast enough because I felt someone tugging on my arm and it was him.

"Can we please talk?" He asked. "No thank you."I tugged myself from his grasp and kept walking. "Clare….Please?" He seemed like it was really bothering him so I decided to but would make sure not to talk or lead him on in any way at all. He held my wrist and we sat on a log, a different one from before. I looked at him questioning why I was here.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to" He said apologetically. I nodded and began to walk off again, "Can you please come back?" I sat down and glared at him.

"I'm sorry that I did that. I just felt…I don't know. I just really want you to forgive me. Do you?" He ranted for a while.

I nodded in that I forgive him and walked off and he walked behind me. "That's it?" He questioned. "You're not going to say anything?" He asked. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

"That you forgive me." Eli said. "There's nothing you need to be forgiven for." I said actually feeling sorry for him. "Wait, what?" He asked confused.

"There's no reason for you to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So….you didn't mind it?"

"I mean the fact that you completely scared me, yes that bothered me. But I wasn't bothered by the actual kiss." I looked around; I wanted to look anywhere but in his eyes.

"So are we good now?" He asked and I nodded. We both went to our separate ways to pack our stuff and everyone headed for the bus. Since nothing "happened", Simpson let us choose our own seats on the way back.

"Do you want to sit together?" I asked Eli mainly because I didn't want to sit alone knowing by choice Alli would sit next to Drew.

Eli smirked and nodded quickly which caused me to smirk. Everyone got on the bus and it began to move. Eli and I sat there in silence, it was still kind of awkward from last night but we tried to actually be friends and talk. "I really don't want to go back to school" I said. He looked down at me, "Yea, I know. That's why sometimes I hate trips, I hate going back." I giggled in the fact of how true it was. The bus had now arrived to Degrassi. My dad waiting outside for me. We all got off the bus, ready to depart. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Eli asked. I nodded and before he could walk away, I gave him a kiss on his lips. He smirked and I began to walk to my dad's car. He stood there as we drove off.

Eli's POV.

_What just happened? I kissed her last night, she stops it and things get awkward. Then she kisses me. I don't understand girls at all. I hope things won't be awkward tomorrow like they were this morning. I think I should probably talk to her about this. We can't randomly go around kissing each other, when we felt like this. We had only knew each other for two days. It was not logical to like someone within two days._

_Was it?_

**Next morning in Degrassi (Clare's POV)**

I stood at my locker, grabbing the books out that I needed. Eli came up next to me. "Hey" I said leaning towards him to give him a kiss. He leaned away, "Umm, we really need to talk"

_I didn't know what to do. He kissed me two days ago, I kissed him yesterday and no one complained. That means we're together, right? I never actually had a boyfriend so I don't even know how this stuff happens. What in the world would he would need to talk about?_

We sat down on the bench but still inside of school. "Okay, Clare. Umm, we're not dating, you know that right? I didn't want to like lead you on or anything." I stood there shock and embarrassed not having a clue on what to say. "You alright?" He asked. Still in shock I wasn't able to respond to him. "Clare…"

"So you don't like me?" Clare asked. "Please, don't ask me that" He said. He hid his face from me. "Well, do you?" I asked curiously.

"I don't….well I do but I can't. It's just not right." "Eli, what are you talking about?" I asked suspecting something was wrong. "Nothing, just leave…please." I slowly got up and walked away from Eli more confused than ever. Did I do something to him?

I walked back to him wanting to solve this at the moment. "Eli, I'm really confused into what I did to you. I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just trying to clarify things."

Eli shook his head, "You didn't do anything." He patted the seat next to him and I sat down. "I do like you…It's just, something happened a while ago and it will be wrong if I dated you. I'm really confused and really sorry. I just need time." I nodded wondering what was preventing him from actually dating me. I walked away and let him have his space.

I saw Eli later and still needed clarification because this whole day, I kept thinking what was wrong with him. I saw him in the hall "Can we talk again? Please." He nodded and took me outside to a bench. "Okay, so I like you. And you're like the sweetest person ever. But..." He choked up. "It's alright, Eli. You can tell me." I smirked trying to provide comfort. "I had a girlfriend; she died because she got hit by car. And I don't feel right being with someone else. I feel like I'm betraying her."

"So you just want to stay friends?" I asked upsettingly. He shook his head. That then gave me so hope."So does this mean we're together?" He shook his head again. He is so confusing. He needs to speak instead of showing head gestures.

"Eli, can you just tell me what you want? I'm so confused right now."

"I don't know what I want" He exclaimed. "I just want to spend time with you."

"How about we like date, but take things slowly, okay?" I was confused into what he meant by date. I didn't exactly know the difference between being together and dating. "Define date" I said. He smirked, "We can like test it out, get to know each other more. Is that okay?" I nodded. "I think that can work."

_This made me excited. Eli would probably be the closest I was to any guy. He wanted to go slow; I wanted to go slow since I was so inexperienced and he was still getting over his past. I had a good feeling about this._

**Will it work between Clare and Eli? Will he go to far trying to deal with his problems? Will they work out or will Eli's past destroy what they have? I dont know what to do next, but feeel freee I TELLL YOU pleasee leave me ideas or what you want to happen next. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week after Clare and I had established our dating and I wanted to ask to be official. I saw her at her locker and went behind her and grabbed her around her waist, she looked up at me and I took that opportunity to kiss her.

"Hey" she broke the kiss.

Eli smirked, "During lunch, I have to take you somewhere so don't make any plans with Alli"

"Take me where? She asked curiously. "You'll have to wait and see." I winked at her and she glared at me. I like her so much. She always knows how to plaster a smile on my face.

"We should get to class." I nodded. We walked in class about 10 minutes earlier than everyone else. She sat on the desk of her seat and I sat in the chair. We just talked about random stuff which seemed like a while. I just loved talking to her. Being in her presence made me happy. I blurted out a random thought.

"Clare, you're so cute." She smirked at me and held her head down hiding her blush. I brought her head down to mine and kissed her.

Clare's POV

"Eli, I don't think we should be kissing when class will start anytime now.

"Don't worry about it." He said and I nodded. He began to kiss my neck and I shivered. I didn't really know what to do so I tugged his hair. He glanced up at me and I instantly moved my hands.

_What was I thinking? I'm so bad at this._

"Clare, its fine. Don't second guess what you want to do. I don't mind: I tugged his hair again and he continued to suck my neck. I let out a slight moan and quickly covered my mouth. Eli pulled back and laughed,

Don't be embarrassed. Please." I smiled and nodded.

"But we still need to stop before anyone comes in here. Ms. Dawes walked in and Eli went to sit in his seat and I sat in mine and everyone walked in. Adam sat next to me and I decided to ask him for advice. I decided to write him a note:

_Hey. Eli is going to take me somewhere after school and I'm really nervous. What should I do?_

He read it and gave it back to me. It read:

_I think you should go. He might be planning something for you. If you feel comfortable, then why not?_

I wrote back and handed it to Adam:

_I just don't know what to expect. _

Adam wrote back again.

_If you trust him just go. _I read it, looked over to him and nodded.

Class was over and I and Eli were the last ones out the class. Adam was waiting outside and he wished me good luck and headed to the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Eli asked.

"Oh nothing" He glared at and we walked out to Morty.

"Can you please tell me where you're taking me?"

"I don't think so." He began to drive. We drove for about 30 minutes or so. He opened the door for me and we walked to a familiar place. I recognized where we were and turned back to him. He pulled roses behind his back and handed it to me.

_I knew what was coming next and I had no idea what to do. I have never been so nervous._

**It's kind of short I know, but I promise I will be putting the next chapter up possibly tomorrow, I just wanted to leave this part as a cliffy kind of. Also, I'm starting another story so look out for that **** Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting especially ****Lovely'Henae****. Your reviews make he like overdose on flattery lol **** .**


	5. Chapter 5

"Umm, what's this for?" I asked questioning his reasoning for the giving me the flowers. He grabbed my hand and took to me to edge of the river, we stopped right before it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"My eyes widened and I held my head down.

_I didn't know what to do. Of course I wanted to be his girlfriend but I didn't want to since I didn't exactly know how to be a girlfriend and I did not want to embarrass myself in front of someone I really liked. _

My thoughts were interrupted by Eli.

"Please give me an answer before I faint." I giggled and nodded, "Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend." We both smiled and I gave him a hug.

"Ehh, what are you doing?"

"What?" I asked scared that I had done something wrong.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, I want a kiss."He smirked and I leaned in to kiss him, He held his hands around my neck to get a better kissing angle.

I broke the kiss, "I'm glad we're together."

"Me too." He smiled. "Now let's get back before we miss next class."

"Elijah Goldsworthy, worry about getting to class on time." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" He said and grabbed my hand towards Morty.

I stopped outside of the hearse, "Why exactly did you bring me all the way here to ask me out?"

"Well it's where we first met and I wanted to make it a bit special. Is it too much? I hope it's not too much. It's too much" He frowned.

"Eli, it's perfect." I gave him another kiss reassuring him that it was fine. We got in the hearse heading back to the school.

"Eli, Can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Am I good kisser?" I asked shyly.

"What kind of question is that?" He immediately replied.

"I just want to know because when I kiss you without you starting it first, I want to know it's something you want." He interrupted me and kissed my lips and I kissed back. He glided his tongue on my bottom lip and he pulled back

"You're an amazing kisser and I don't mind when you kiss me." I blushed and we were back to school. Eli and I had different classes so we were planning on meeting each other when classes were over.

**After School **

I saw him at his locker and went over to him. "Hey babe."

"Hey, you want to come over my house today?" I nodded, "What for?"

"Just to spend endless time with me." He said smugly. We headed out to the door straight for Morty. We got inside the hearse,

"Clare, when you see my room, please don't judge, okay?" I giggled and nodded. When we arrived at his house his parents weren't home and I assumed they were at work. I was nervous being in his house alone but I trusted him.

I walked into his room and it was worst than I expected. Empty popcorn containers, boxers full of random stuff, clothes on the floor, toys lying all around. There was a thing in its place which I found really strange. It was a picture of a girl; he kept looking at me as I glanced at the picture. He went and put the picture faced down, I walked up to it and picked it back up,

"Was this the girlfriend—that died?" I asked.

Hesitantly, he nodded. I just nodded my head as in I understand. "The hearse you drive, is that from her funeral or something?"

"What is with the sudden interrogation about Julia?"

"Just trying to make conversation." I added. He nodded and brought me to the bed, my back on the bed. He hovered over me and began to kiss me. He began to kiss my neck and I stopped him,

"Eli before you get too caught up, I have to tell you something- I'm abstinent."

"Wait, what?" He questioned. I was worried he would leave me after this,

I pointed to the ring "I'm not having sex until I'm married."

"It's alright" I smiled in how understand he was. He began to such on my neck leaving a red mark there. I stopped him again. My curiosity about Julia was taking over.

"Eli" He got up off of me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is really random but are you a virgin?" I could tr;; he wasn't because he was way too experienced at this. He hesitantly shook his head and began kissing me again.

"Clare, you're so beautiful" He said and his voice vibrated on my neck. I smiled against his lips and again my curiosity was taken over. And I broke the kiss.

"Did you lose it to Julia?"

"What the hell is your problem? Why do you keep bringing her up?" He yelled. I can't believe he actually yelled at me. What did I even do?

"I was just asking"

"Well stop asking about her dammit" I could tell he was livid at this point. Before he could lean in to kiss me again, I turned my head.

"Why are you yelling at me like that?" I asked frightened.

"Just get out. NOW." He yelled and pointed to the door. I walked of his door and downstairs out the front door.

"_What did I even do? All I was doing was asking a few questions and he began freaking out. It hasn't even been a day and we had broken up? And just when I thought I was in something good._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I showed up and Eli wasn't at his locker. I knew his combination so I put a letter inside since he has been avoiding on me all day. At least it seemed that way.

Eli's POV

I showed up at my locker to get my science book. There was a letter inside. I opened it and it read,

_Eli,_

_I'm really sorry. I don't know what I did yesterday to make you get mad at me but I apologize. Can you please stop avoiding me because I really want to talk about it. Please don't break up with me. I like you a lot._

_Clare _

I smirked as I read the letter. I knew I didn't want to break up with hrt because I did like her probably more than she liked me, but I couldn't keep going out with her. I feel like I'm betraying Julia and I can't do that to her.

After science, I saw Clare and grabbed her to the side.

"Skip next period with me so we can talk?" She hesitatingly nodded. I took her to Morty and we sat in the back. I started the conversation first,

"I'm really sorry that I freaked out yesterday."

"Uhh, yea what was that about?" She asked.

"It's just when you started asking about Julia, it kind of brought back a lot of memories and I feel if I go out with you, I'm betraying her considering we never official broke up. She looked at me confused and I knew I had to tell her the full story.

"Julia and I got into a big argument. I said things I shouldn't have. She stormed off late at night, got hit by a car. She did—because of me. It's not fair, why should I deserve to be happy?"

Clare's POV

My jaw dropped, I had no idea on what to do. He cried in front of me about his dead ex girlfriend who he thinks he killed. I took him in my arms as he sobbed in my shirt.

"Eli, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to be together. We can wait as long as you need." He looked up, his eyes were red.

"Clare, I do want to be with you but if I tend to randomly spaz out like last night, then that's why. I really don't mean to so please don't be mad at me." He ranted.

"I won't" I responded honestly.

"And I read your note and I will never break up with you. Not in a million year. Your perfect and I really like you." I smiled

"I'm not even close to perfect but I really like you too."

I kissed away his tears then moved my lips down to his. We sat in the back of Morty just lying down, comforting one another. If I do say so myself, it was pretty amazing and for the first time, I felt I was in something good.

**Kind of short, but I have no idea where to take this story. If you want it to continue, leave ideas on what you want to happen. And ECLARE summer vacation is really good, so if you haven't read it, read it and I will be putting the 3****rd**** chapter for it up very soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the longest chapter for this story. 6 pages filled I typed on my phone on way to school. Enjoy!**

_The next month_

Eli and Clare were both standing at her locker talking when they were interrupted.

"Hey love birds."

"Hey Adam" They both responded together as if on cue.

"Ready for the presentations for Dawes?" Adam asked them both. Eli nodded and Clare shook hers.

"Did you not do it?" Eli asked.

"I did but I'm just nervous. I think I made it more personal than it needed to be."

"Well it can't hurt. Clare nodded her head and the three misfits walked into their class.

As soon arrived, they all took their seats. Clare sat in the seat in front of Eli and Adam next to Clare. Dawes walked in and immediately started talking. Eli tried to concentrate on what Dawes was saying but he was too distracted by Clare's shirt rising in the back. He wrapped his feet around the legs of her chair and pulled her desk back... She turned back and whispered

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh" Eli whispered back and Clare turned around to faces Ms. Dawes once again.

Eli began to grope her waist. She realized what he was doing and tried to pull her shirt down to stop him. He kept groping her trying to bring her waist as close as possible to the back on the chair so he could get a better grip. She turned back and mouthed

"Stop "He smirked and continued. She tried to move up but he pulled her back.

Again she whispered, "Let go, I have to present my paper." He let go of her and winked. He watched her walk up to the front of the class. She began to the read the piece that she claimed that was too personal.

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"

Eli was still lost from the incredibility in the poem. Clare went back to her seat and Eli whispered in her ear

"Was that about me?" She turned back, smirked and nodded.

"That was amazing." She smiled and watched the other students present until the bell rang. The entire period Eli was distracted by Clare's backside showing, but he kept his composure. The simplest things about her made him lose his self control.

When class was over they walked out, "You know you torture me a lot." Eli said.

"Me? You were the one touching me the whole period. I was the one being tortured."

"Well stop being so beautiful and I won't have to." She smiled and they made their way to the locker.

"You know that poem was really incredible." He complimented.

She blushed, "Well, ya know." She said concededly but sarcastically as if she was blown away by her own work.

He smirked and kissed her. The went to go sit in Morty to relax during lunch, they didn't really want to spend their lunch period with anyone else but each other.

"Are you any better from last month?" Clare asked hesitantly.

"Well you're my biggest distraction so that helps." He formed his lips into a line.

"Clare, do you mind coming over for dinner to meet my parents?"

"Uhh- I don't know, why?"She asked curiously.

"Because they want to meet you." He responded bluntly

"You told them about us?" She asked shocked.

"Yea" He responded. "You didn't tell yours?"

She shook her head "I don't really think they need to know."

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" Eli's voice stiffened.

"Of course not, I just don't feel comfortable telling them yet." Eli nodded.

"So will you come over?"

"I don't know. I'm a bit nervous." "Please." He begged.

"Fine, but please try not to make me feel awkward."

"I'll try." Eli responded.

_Dinner at Eli's house_

They sat at the dinner table eating spaghetti tacos. Clare broke the awkward silence.

"These are really good, Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Call me Cece and tanks." She smiled.

"So how long have you guys been going out?" Bullfrog asked.

Clare responded, "A month." "And 13 days." Eli added and Clare smirked in his direction.

"Are you guys being safe?" Cece asked. Clare immediately reversed her attention to the floor feeling overly embarrassed. Eli just glared at his mom and responded "No."

"Boy, didn't I tell you you're gonna be a dad soon if you don't." Bullfrog responded.

"I meant we're not having sex at all." Eli continued to glare at his parents and Clare continued to sit there awkwardly. Eli took Clare's hand and led her up the steps.

"Be safe." Bullfrog yelled and Eli sighed. They walked in his room and sat on the bed.

"You're parents are…..something."

"Yup" He muttered.

"What was that conversation about?" Clare asked.

"Well they just assumed since we're been together that we…."

"That we've had sex? Why would they think that?" Clare finished.

"Well Julia…" Eli started. "Your old girlfriend." Clare interrupted.

"Yea uh, she would have a lot of problems with her stepmom she would come stay with us."

"You mean with you, with you?"

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Eli asked.

"I don't really know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know you existed yet, trust me if I would have known I would have met you I would have waited." Clare nodded.

"And I'm sorry for parents being so….annoying back there."

"Its fine, I guess." She uneasily responded. Eli sensed Clare still bothered by what he had just told her.

"Clare, you're still thinking about it, aren't you?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry; it's just weird to think you're not a virgin."

"That doesn't change who I am" He said honestly.

"I know, it's just when you asked me out I figured you were more experienced than me because I never had a boyfriend. And I assumed I couldn't have satisfied you as much because you have expectations, and now that I know you're not a virgin-it just makes it seem like I have more to live up to." Clare's voice was cracking.

"I don't have expectations, Clare. I love you and you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I promise you that will never change my feelings for you."

She nodded, "I love you too."

She gripped her hands around Eli's neck and kissed him. She deepened the kiss and Eli fell on top of her. They continued to deepen the kiss when someone busted in their room. It was Bullfrog.

"DAD, you can't knock?"

"And you guys say you're not having sex. LIES!" He exclaimed. He closed the door and headed back down the steps. Clare pushed Eli off of her and rubbed her forehead of frustration.

"Sorry" Eli apologized.

"It's fine." She whispered.

"I'm gonna go talk to my parents." Eli said. Clare nodded and watched Eli walk downstairs to the living room.

"What is with you guys?" Eli asked simply.

"What are you talking about baby boy?" Cece asked.

"You guys are so damn inconsiderate. You beg me to get Clare to come to dinner and you make her feel like crap." Eli was now yelling and Clare had heard him from upstairs.

"Baby boy, we weren't trying to make her feel bad."

"Well what did you expect? You guys are putting so much pressure on her and basically forcing her to have sex with me. You guys always do this. Every girlfriend I bring home, you guys always drive her away."

"Eli, we were just looking out for you." Bullfrog responded. Eli stormed off upstairs and sat on the bed next to Clare.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I guess" Eli reacted.

"Okay, my dad's here. I have to go but I'll call you later, alright?"

Eli nodded and Clare kissed him and walked out the door.

_That Monday in school…_

"Did you talk to your parents after I left?" Clare asked.

"Not really. I kind of didn't talk to them for the whole weekend." Eli's eyes grew watery.

"What's wrong?" Clare questioned.

"Every girlfriend I ever had, my parents always drives them away putting pressure on them to sleep with me or pressure in general and they always leave. And that's the only reason I lost my virginity to Julia."

"They forced you?" Clare asked.

"Yea, it's a long story but I don't want them to drive you away and I already fee it happening." A tear had now fallen from his cheek and there was no stopping his tears.

"They're not going to. I won't leave you because of what your parents do. It does kind of trouble me thinking about it but I'll try to deal." She wiped away his tear.

He smirked, "Thank you so much. And from now on, you're only allowed to come to my house when they aren't here. I don't need them to continue doing that and give you a reason to leave me."

She kissed him and reassured him "I will never leave you and I love you." He kissed back and whispered against her lips "I love you too."

"Get a room or Get suspended." Simpson called out as he walked down the hall not even making eye contact with them. Eli and Clare pulled apart and laughed at each other. They parted to go their separate ways to class. Clare now had history with Adam. They sat next to each other.

"Hey Adam." She started the conversation.

"Hey"Clare responded.

"What's up?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, just on Friday, Eli's parents were kind f putting me under pressure to sleep with him."

"Did you?" He asked curiously.

"Of course not. But I feel bad for Eli because he's worried I'm gonna leave him because of what his parents are doing."

"You shouldn't break up with him when it's his parents fault." Adam added.

"I know, I'm not going to. I still feel bad that he's worried about me leaving him."

"Well maybe you should assure him that you will never leave him." Adam said and formed his lips into a line. Clare gave him a slight smile and sighed.

_This was her first love and she knew it would be her most stressful. She knew Eli had a tough past when she agreed to be his girlfriend, but she didn't know it would affect her as much as it was. She still loved him and was going to stay with him. She didn't know how to assure him of that but she had something on her mind._

**The spaghetti tacos are from icarly which I love. And the poem that Clare read is from the song, "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. And the little scene from Degrassi in here is one of my favorite ECLARE scenes I have memorized! Oh and give me ideas for the next chapter, I haven't written it yet, so I'm not sure where to go. Review!**


End file.
